Correspondance d'un été
by Miya Morana
Summary: Traduction Prétome 5. Harry écrit à Sirius. Il a quelque chose à lui dire mais n'ose pas. SLASH
1. Introduction

**Titre :** « Correspondance d'un été »

**Titre original :** « Owl Post Series » et « Postscript »

**Auteur :** JADE : l'adresse est dans mon profil

**Traductrice :** Miya Morana, à savoir moi

**Rating :** M

**Warning : **Slash, à savoir relation entre personnes du même sexe (en l'occurrence masculin)

**Spoilers : **Tome I à IV, eh oui, cette fic date un peu...

**Note :** Cette fic est initialement composée de deux fictions, une correspondance de 32 lettres et une mini-fic de deux chapitres. J'ai décidé de tout regrouper sous un seul titre.

J'ai déjà posté cette fic sous ses titres originaux sous mon autre compte, Tenaka Khan. Je l'y effacerai d'ailleurs dès que j'aurai terminé de la reposter.

**Longueur :** 6 chapitres contenants 5 ou 6 lettres, et deux chapitres normaux

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Jade. La traduction est la mienne.


	2. Lettres I à V

**Lettres I à V**

_Sirius,_

_Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais ces derniers temps, je pense à beaucoup de choses. Tout va bien en dehors du fait que les Dursleys sont horribles, comme d'habitude. Au moins ils ne m'obligent plus à garder Hedwig dans sa cage. Au moins, je peux t'écrire._

_Mon anniversaire arrive, et je suis sûr tu sais que je vais avoir 16 ans. Je ne suis pas sûr de m'en réjouir. Je veux dire, tous mes amis ont un petit ami ou une petit amie, chacun a quelqu'un à aimer, sauf moi._

_Je sais que ça semble idiot, mais je me sens seul et... il y a autre chose, mais je ne peux en parler à personne. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrai t'en parler._

_Est-ce que tu es chez Remus?_

_Harry_

-

_Harry,_

_Je suis content qu'Hedwige puisse nous permettre de nous écrire. Mais maintenant je m'inquiète! Tu as l'air tellement déprimé. Sache que les gens de ton age ne sont pas tous avec quelqu'un, ce n'est qu'une impression. Ça a commencé à devenir sérieux entre tes parents pendant leur sixième année, et ils nous jetaient inconsciemment leur bonheur à la figure, alors je sais ce que tu veux dire. Parfois ça prend plus de temps pour trouver la personne idéale. Parfois on ne la trouve jamais._

_S'il te plait ne pense pas que tu me déranges, et tu peux me parler de tout, Harry. J'aimerais pouvoir être plus près de toi, pour t'aider. J'essayerai de te rendre visite bientôt, en tant que Sniffle évidemment._

_Oui, je suis chez Remus. Il te dit bonjour._

_Sirius_

-

_Sirius,_

_Je sais que je suis bête d'insister là-dessus, mais Coq vient d'arriver (ce qui n'a pas l'air de plaire à Hedwige). Ron m'a écrit pour me dire qu'Hermione et lui sortaient ensemble! Mes vacances sont de plus en plus mauvaises. J'ai déjà fini tout mon travail pour l'été et je ne peux pas faire d'exercices pratiques si je ne veux pas avoir d'ennui. Je passe beaucoup de temps dans le jardin. Tante Petunia me fait enlever les mauvaises herbes, mais c'est vraiment agréable. Le soleil sur mon dos nu me donne un joli teint! J'ai énormément changé. Tu ne me reconnaîtras pas._

_Mais avec ça j'ai plus de temps pour réfléchir. Et je suis de plus en plus sûr de certaines choses. Je voudrais que tu puisses venir me rendre visite._

_Remus ne lit pas ces lettres, n'est-ce pas?_

_Harry_

**-**

_Harry,_

_Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter à ce sujet. Quelques garçons mûrissent plus lentement que d'autres, c'est tout. Si tu avais vu Remus en sixième année, il était plus petit que moi d'environ six pouces. Et il ne m'a jamais rattrapé... et non, je considère nos lettres privées et ne laisserais pas Remus les lire à moins que tu ne me le demandes._

_J'aimerais tant te voir! Je suis sûr que qu'à la rentrée, les filles feront la queue pour toi._

_Sirius_

**-**

_Sirius,_

_Je suis mûr! J'ai grandi de plusieurs pouces pendant l'été et... bien, je suis aussi mûr que Ron._

_Et quant aux filles... Oh, j'aimerais bien pouvoir t'en parler, mais peut-être que ce serait encore plus difficile de te le dire en face. Je suis assez sûr de ces choses maintenant, et... Je ne sais pas comment te le dire._

_Ron et Hermione te disent bonjour._

_Harry_


	3. Lettres VI à X

**Lettres VI à X**

_Harry,_

_Je n'ai pas voulu dire que tu n'étais pas mûr, je suis désolé. Tu es l'adolescent le plus adulte que j'ai jamais rencontré (moi y compris!). Pour te dire la vérité, c'est facile pour moi d'oublier que tu es si jeune, Harry. Tu sais que je te respecte beaucoup. Et si tu as encore grandi pendant de l'été, tu ne dois mesurer que quelques pouces de moins que moi maintenant!_

_Et je sais que tu essayes de me dire quelque chose d'important pour toi. S'il te plait, sache que tu peux tout me dire et que je ne te jugerai pas. Tu pourrais constater que je comprendrais mieux que tu ne le pensais._

_Sirius_

-

_Sirius,_

_Je sais que tu dis que je peux tout te dire, mais c'est vraiment quelque chose d'énorme. Vraiment. Et quand tu le sauras, tu pourrais ne plus vouloir être mon parrain. Parce que j'en suis sûr maintenant._

_Je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me détestes._

_Harry_

-

_Harry,_

_Comment te faire comprendre que JAMAIS je ne te détesterai? Jamais._

_Je pense que je sais ce que tu essayes de me dire. Je pourrais avoir tort. Mais laisse-moi me répéter. Je peux comprendre bien mieux que tu ne le crois._

_Sirius_

-

_Sirius,_

_J'écris ça rapide pour être sûr de ne pas changer d'avis à la dernière minute, alors si c'est mal écrit tu sais pourquoi. Je ne peux pas croire que je vais te dire ça. S'il te plait n'en parle à personne. Ce n'est pas que j'en ai honte, mais..._

_Je suis gay._

_Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus m'écrire._

_Harry_

-

_Harry,_

_Merci de me faire cassez confiance pour partager ça avec moi. Je me doutais que c'était ce que tu essayais de me dire. Je suis heureux que tu puisses te l'admettre à toi-même à ton âge. Je n'étais pas aussi chanceux._

_Oui, Harry, j'essaye de te dire que je comprends parce que je suis gay moi aussi._

_Très peu de gens le savent. Mais ta mère m'a dit qu'elle s'en était rendu compte avant moi._

_Sirius_


	4. Lettres XI à XV

**Lettres XI à XV**

_Sirius,_

_J'étais tellement étonné par ce que tu m'as dit que j'en ai laissé tombé mon stylo, qui a roulé sous le lit, et quand j'ai essayé de le récupérer, je me suis cogné la tête, et... Tu es gay? Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné... pas que je puisse facilement deviner, à part pour Neville, c'était assez évident et c'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas du tout mon type..._

_Je me sens tellement mieux maintenant que j'ai quelqu'un à qui en parler._

_Remus sait-il? À ton sujet?_

_Harry_

-

_Harry,_

_J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait mal à cause de moi! Et Ça fait un moment que je veux t'en parler, mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Pas que j'ai pensé que tu me détesterais, mais... de toute façon, c'est du passé maintenant. Nous avons plus en commun que nous ne le pensions! Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, n'hésite pas._

_Et oui, Remus sait. Il le sait depuis longtemps._

_Sirius_

-

_Sirius,_

_Je vais bien, j'ai juste une bosse sur la tête. J'ai une tête plutôt dure, tu sais._

_Jamais je ne pourrais te haïre, Sirius! Même si je n'étais pas gay._

_J'ai plusieurs questions, en fait. Comme... comment en as-tu été sûr ?_

_Harry_

-

_Harry,_

_Comment est-ce que j'en ai été sûr? Et bien, c'était assez évident quand j'avais... des réactions physiques aux garçons au lieu des filles._

_Tu le sais, simplement, au bout d'un moment._

_Naturellement, tu n'es pas complètement sûr jusqu'à ce que tu aies ton premier vrai baiser._

_As-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un? Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je comprendrai._

_Sirius_

-

_Sirius,_

_Je ne peux pas croire que je t'écris ça... Je rougis, mais c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui en parler._

_J'ai embrassé un garçon, en fait. En fait, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé. En dehors de ça, rien du tout. C'était bien, mais... il n'était pas assez mûr, tu vois?_

_Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose de plus personnel?_

_Harry_


	5. Lettres XVI à XX

**Lettres XVI à XX**

_Harry,_

_Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. Je peux décider de ne pas te répondre, cependant. Mais demande quand même._

_Qu'as-tu ressenti pendant le baiser? C'était quelqu'un que je connais ? Et naturellement les garçons ne sont pas très mûrs à ton âge, même les gays. Je suppose que tu dois être plus mature que la plupart de tes amis._

_Sirius_

-

_Sirius,_

_J'ai trouvé le baiser..., passionnant. Tu sais, j'en rougis encore. Et c'était Fred, le frère de Ron. Tu le connais? Il était très gentil à ce sujet... il ne m'a poussé à rien... mais il n'est plus à Poudlard maintenant, il a terminé ses études._

_Et je voulais savoir... toi et Remus. Est-ce que vous êtes, hum, ensemble?_

_Harry_

-

_Harry,_

_Non, Remus et moi ne sommes pas "ensemble." Nous sommes juste de bons amis. Pas que nous n'ayons rien expérimenté quand nous étions à l'école mais... J'ai eu un peu le béguin pour lui autrefois. Mais nous sommes à présent très bien en tant que simples amis._

_Et je suis heureux que tu aies eu une bonne première expérience. Tu es trop jeune pour beaucoup plus que ça. Je suis heureux d'entendre que tu ne te précipites pas dans n'importe quoi._

_Sirius_

-

_Sirius,_

_Je suis heureux d'entendre que Remus et toi êtes juste des amis. Je veux dire, vous êtes toujours amis. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?_

_Et je ne suis pas si jeune! Je pense que je suis prêt pour un peu plus, mais... aucun des garçons d'ici n'est mon type, même si ils étaient intéressés. Ils sont si jeunes! Je voudrais vraiment qu'il y ait quelqu'un de plus âgé, pour me montrer des choses._

_Bon, je retourne désherber le jardin encore une fois. Je me fais quelques beaux muscles dans les bras!_

_Harry_

-

_Harry,_

_C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas m'envoyer une photo de toi, j'aimerais voir comment tu as grandi. Je suis sûr que vous avez le plus beau jardin du quartier!_

_Tu dois faire attention au sujet des hommes plus âgés. J'apprécie le fait qu'ils peuvent te guider, mais ils peuvent également tirer profit de toi. Fais attention, Harry. Ne laisse pas n'importe qui te pousser à faire quelque chose pour quoi tu n'es pas prêt._

_La pauvre Hedwige a vraiment l'air ennuyée, ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Sirius_


	6. Lettres XXI à XXVI

**Lettres XXI à XXV**

_Sirius,_

_J'ai « emprunté » l'appareil photo moldu de Dudley, ainsi je joins une photo de moi! C'est un instantané, donc, tu ne le sais pas, mais j'ai dû prendre la photo dans le miroir parce qu'il n'a pas de timer. Qu'en penses-tu?_

_Le problème c'est qu'il n'y a personne de bien! Quand je retournerai de nouveau à l'école, il y aura seulement les septième années qui seront plus âgés, et ils sont d'un ennuyeux, et les professeurs, qui sont si vieux! Enfin, excepté Rogue, il a ton âge, peut-être que tu me vois aller le voir et lui dire « instruisez-moi » ? Ça le tuerait! Peut-être que je devrais le faire après tout... je plaisante juste, Sirius, je t'entendre hurler d'ici._

_Hedwige vient de me mordre !_

_Harry_

-

_Harry,_

_S'il te plait dis-moi que tu plaisantais juste au sujet de Rogue. Tu m'as presque fais faire une crise cardiaque. Naturellement, ça lui ferait trop... NON._

Tu as bien grandi, n'est-ce pas? Je te reconnais à peine. Tu dois avoir beaucoup d'admirateurs, ressemblant à ça. J'espère que tu portes plus de vêtements quand tu sors, cependant.

_Sens-toi libre de m'envoyer plus de photos. J'ai donné à Hedwige quelques friandises, elle semble aller mieux._

_Sirius_

-

_Sirius,_

_Tu penses vraiment que j'ai l'air adulte? Je voudrais être aussi beau que tu l'es. Je pense que je ressemble toujours à un petit gosse. Je voudrais pouvoir me débarrasser de mes lunettes, mais Madame Pomfrey dit que je ne dois pas changer mes yeux temps que je n'ai pas fini de grandir._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne proposerai rien à Rogue. Rogue et proposition ne devraient même pas être dans la même phrase. Il n'est pas mon type._

_Et non, je n'ai aucun admirateur. Je parie que toi tu en as, cependant._

_J'espère que tu aimeras ceci, c'est la dernière photo de moi!_

_Harry_

-

_Harry,_

_J'espère que personne d'autre n'a vu cette photo de toi. Elle est... très belle._

_S'il te plait ne pas propose rien à Rogue. S'il te touchait, je devrais le tuer, et je n'aimerais pas retourner à Azkaban._

_J'ai eu mes admirateurs, oui. Et tu en auras aussi. Soit juste patient._

_Je commence à penser qu'il pourrait être temps de te rendre visite... juste pour vérifier que tu vas bien._

_Sirius_

-

_Sirius,_

_Tu tuerais Rogue? Es-tu jaloux? Si c'était le cas, j'en serais heureux pour une certaine raison..._

_Et je me sens plutôt "hardi" en ce moment._

_Je voudrais que tu m'enseignes. Tout. Viens me rendre visite._

_Je vais envoyer cette lettre maintenant avant que je ne perde mon courage. Quoique Hedwige semble fâchée._

_Harry_

_-_

_Harry,_

_Je suis désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à te répondre. J'ai dû réfléchir. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Harry. Ce n'est pas que je ne voudrais pas "t'aider", et croies-moi, je suis douloureusement tenté, mais je ne suis pas ce dont tu as besoin. Je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour toi. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un plus proche de ton âge. Quelqu'un qui te comprenne._

_Sirius_


	7. Lettres XXVII à XXXII

Harry,

Je suis désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à te répondre. J'ai dû réfléchir. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Harry. Ce n'est pas que je ne voudrais pas "t'aider", et croies-moi, je suis douloureusement tenté, mais je ne suis pas ce dont tu as besoin. Je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour toi. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un plus proche de ton âge. Quelqu'un qui te comprenne.

Sirius

Sirius,

Personne ne me comprend comme toi! Tu sais ce que c'est d'être perdu, de lutter pour trouver son identité. De faire face à des obstacles insurmontables. De faire face à Voldemort. Qui d'autre, particulièrement de mon âge, pourrait avoir autant de choses n comment avec moi?

En plus, tu es magnifique. Me trouves-tu seulement attirant?

Harry

Harry,

Il faut que tu arrêtes ça maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Je suis assez vieux pour être ton père. Ton père était mon meilleur ami. Je suis ton parrain. La liste continue. Aussi flatteur que ce soit que tu puisses me trouver attirant, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça.

Mais oui, je te trouve attirant. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très gentil.

Sirius

Sirius,

Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais toujours élevé. Ce qui n'est pas de ta faute, naturellement. S'il te plait, ne rejette pas ma proposition. Je pense que nous pourrions être vraiment bien ensemble.

Voici une autre photo de moi pour te convaincre.

Harry

Harry,

Tu dois arrêter de m'envoyer ces photos de toi à moitié nu. Si Remus les voit... tu n'as aucune idée ce que tu me fais, Harry.

J'avais prévu de venir te rendre visite la semaine prochaine, mais maintenant je pense que je ferais mieux d'y renoncer. Je ne me fais pas confiance.

Sirius


	8. Rencontre, 1ère partie

Rencontre

1ère partie

Harry regarda impatiemment par la fenêtre puis dirigea son regard vers l'horloge pour la cinquantième fois. Ce n'était toujours pas dix heures. Il soupira et se laissa retomber sur son lit.

Il attendait ce moment avec impatience depuis qu'il avait reçu le dernier hibou de Sirius; en fait, depuis bien avant ce moment. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était attiré par les hommes. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de par quel homme il était attiré. Depuis qu'il savait que Sirius était attiré par les hommes, enfin, les garçons, lui en particulier.

Cela avait pris des semaines de correspondance, mais Harry était gay, Sirius était gay et ils allaient se voir très bientôt. À dix heures du soir, en fait, et dans juste quelques minutes Harry bloquerait la porte de sa chambre à coucher, crochèterait la serrure de sa fenêtre, et glisserait en bas du toit en s'accrochant à l'arbre. Il se dépêcherait de gravir la colline jusqu'à la place de jeu où Sirius l'attendrait.

Et alors les choses deviendraient intéressantes.

Enfin, c'est ce que Harry espérait.

Sirius lui avait demandé de porter des vêtements, alors il en portait, mais pas beaucoup. La chaleur de mi-août n'était pas encore passée, et comme c'était l'été, le soleil s'était à peine couché à dix heures du soir... Il allait bientôt retourner à Hogwarts et ça lui faisait plaisir, mais rien ne le rendait plus heureux que son rendez-vous avec Sirius, ce soir.

C'était l'heure; il s'échappa, se laissant tomber sur le sol, veillant à se tenir dans l'ombre pendant qu'il courrait vers le sommet de la colline. L'endroit était silencieux, comme toujours le soir; les citoyens respectables et respectueux des lois de Privet Drive n'avaient rien à faire dehors à cette heure. Ils étaient tous dans leurs salons décorés avec goût, buvant une dernière tasse de thé avant d'aller au lit, peut-être se plaignant de choses et d'autres. Bientôt, ils monteraient dans leurs chambres à coucher ordonnées, avec probablement des lits séparés, enfileraient leurs pyjamas et rêveraient de voitures ou de succès.

Pas Harry.

Harry s'était habillé d'un short collant et serré qui couvrait à peine ses fesses fermes, et un top qui montrait plus son torse bronzé qu'il ne le cachait. Il marcha dans l'ombre vers l'endroit où il devait rencontrer son parrain, qu'il voulait plus que tout toucher partout et embrasser.

Harry grimaça à la juxtaposition.

Il supposa qu'il avait été enfermé dans sa chambre trop longtemps.

Il sentait également qu'il avait été vierge trop longtemps.

Il voulait que Sirius lui enseigne tout, et il l'avait dit à l'homme plus âgé dans ses lettres. Il lui avait également envoyé quelques photos Muggles de lui-même qui montraient beaucoup de son corps, et elles avaient semblait-il eut l'effet désiré. Sirius avait accepté de le rencontrer. Harry savait bien que son parrain n'allait pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait facilement, mais il avait réussi à faire admettre à Sirius qu'il était attiré par de simple photo de Harry. Il imaginait qu'il pourrait lui faire bien plus d'effet en chair et en os.

Et maintenant il obtenait sa chance.

C'était exactement dix heures quand Harry arriva au sombre lieu du rendez-vous. Une demi-lune brillait derrière les nuages qui se déplaçaient doucement avec la brise d'été. Ses yeux balayèrent le secteur; parfois il était difficile de repérer un chien noir. Puis il vit la forme poilue, allongée parmi les arbres. Il marchait dans sa direction, souriant, lorsque le chien se transforma en son parrain.

Harry s'arrêta, aussi étonné que d'habitude par la transformation Animagus, et plus impressionné que jamais par la beauté de Sirius. Chaque fois qu'il voyait son parrain, l'homme avait l'air mieux, plus sain, plus sexy. Et cette fois ne faisait pas exception. Harry avança, se mordant la lèvre pendant qu'il laissait ses yeux errer des cheveux noirs lisses qui arrivaient jusqu'à la moitié du dos de Sirius, au t-shirt blanc qui s'étirait sur un torse de plus en plus musclé, et, le mieux de l'opinion de Harry, les jeans serrés qui étreignaient les hanches minces. Le coeur de Harry commença à battre à toute vitesse pendant qu'il effaçait la distance entre eux.

"Bonjour, Sirius," dit-il.

"Bonjour, Harry," répondit Sirius après un moment, ses yeux semblant se coincer quelque part au-dessous du visage de Harry. Il se racla la gorge, traînant ses yeux jusqu'au visage du garçon. "Tu étais censé porter des vêtements."

"J'en porte," Harry souri, regardant ses vêtements. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce que je porte?" demanda-t-il, tournant sur lui-même pour que Sirius puisse voir la vue arrière.

Sirius ne répondit pas, et Harry tourna à nouveau son visage vers celui de l'homme plus âgé. "Alors?" demanda-t-il encore.

"Rien du tout, » coassa Sirius, soutenant l'épreuve. "Tu es... très bien."

"Merci," souri Harry, le regardant à son tour. "Toi aussi."

Sirius sembla réfléchir pendant un moment. "Harry. Il faut qu'on parle."

"Oui, je sais," répondit Harry. "C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici. Pour parler."

Sirius hocha rapidement de la tête. "Il est possible que je t'aie donné une fausse impression dans mes lettres," commença-t-il.

"Oh, vraiment?" demanda Harry, faisant un pas en avant et se penchant en passant contre un poteau.

"Oui, oui, quand j'ai dit que... je voulais te voir... tu as pu penser que c'était parce que... " Sirius ne finit pas sa phrase, ses yeux voyageant à nouveau sur Harry, semblant perdre le cours de ses pensées.

"Oui?" incita Harry, levant une main pour écarter ses cheveux de son visage et peut-être aussi pour montrer juste un peu plus de sa peau alors qu'il soulevait son bras.

"Je veux dire..." fit Sirius, désespéré, ses yeux errants, "que je pense vraiment que tu as besoin de trouver quelqu'un plus de ton âge, tu sais, je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour toi..."

Même Harry pouvait dire que Sirius ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, il se contenta donc de sourire et se déplaça de manière à se retrouver à seulement un pied de Sirius. "Je sais ce que je veux," chuchota-t-il. "Toi."

"Harry..." dit Sirius, les yeux agrandis. "Tu ne sais pas, tu es trop jeune..."

"Je te fais confiance, Sirius. Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal, que tu ne me forceras jamais à aller plus loin que ce à quoi je suis prêt, " dit raisonnablement Harry. Sirius resta silencieux, alors Harry joua de son avantage. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais il pouvait lire l'incertitude dans les yeux de son parrain. "Tu ne me veux donc pas, Sirius?"

La bouche de Sirius s'ouvrit, et Harry su qu'il avait atteint son but. "Bien sûr que si," répondit automatiquement Sirius, puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry essaya de réprimer un sourire. Il faillit céder à la tentation de serrer impulsivement Sirius contre lui, mais se retint. Sirius tenta de reculer. "Je veux dire, n'importe qui te voudrait, Harry, tu es sexy et..." il ne termina pas sa phrase, se rendant compte qu'il ne faisait que de s'enfoncer un peu plus.

"Eh bien, je te trouve incroyable, Sirius," souffla Harry. "Alors où est le problème?" Il déplaça sa main et la posa légèrement sur la poitrine de l'homme, retenant un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la fermeté de la poitrine de Sirius sous la mince chemise. Elle était si ferme qu'il ne pouvait pas retirer sa main, la baisser. Son parrain avait sûrement dû faire de l'exercice. Être si près de Sirius, le toucher, lui parler de ça, était bien sûr en train d'exciter Harry, et alors que son sexe durcissait, il devint plus "hardi". Il n'aurait pas accepté "non" comme une réponse.

Harry observa minutieusement Sirius. La bouche de l'homme s'ouvrait et se refermait, et il pouvait voir que l'homme essayait de se convaincre de discuter. "Harry... s'il te plait ... " dit-il, mais Harry ne pouvait dire s'il le suppliait de s'arrêter ou pas. Sirius posa sa main sur celle de Harry, et la retira doucement de sa poitrine mais ne la lâcha pas.

Il était temps de pousser les choses un peu plus loin, décida Harry, et il déplaça sa main de façon à tenir celle de Sirius. Lentement, il abaissa leurs mains. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Sirius, qui ne semblait pas objecter, et il mit la main de Sirius sur son érection. Il vit les yeux de Sirius s'élargir et sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc. Harry laissa sa propre bouche s'ouvrir et ses yeux se fermer. "Sirius... s'il te plait..." il reprit les mots de l'autre homme. Il poussa ses hanches en avant, appuyant son éveil contre la main de Sirius. Les vagues du désir le submergèrent; il n'avait jamais rien désiré à ce point.

"Harry," bégaya Sirius, essayant d'écarter sa main, mais Harry l'en empêchait. "Nous... je... nous ne pouvons pas faire ça."

Harry s'approcha encore de Sirius, gardant la main de l'homme sur sa dureté. "Je te veux, Sirius. Je te veux tellement."

"Tu es trop jeune, Harry," protesta Sirius, mais Harry pouvait sentir la main de l'homme, et il n'essayait déjà plus de l'écarter.

"J'ai seize ans, Sirius. Je suis assez vieux. Je parierai que tu avais au moins déjà embrassé à seize ans... " souffla Harry, regardant l'homme plus âgé, espérant...

Maintenant Sirius souriait. "Tu as raison, en fait. Nous avions même fait un peu plus que ça... Je suppose que ça ne devrait pas... " Sirius avait l'air d'avoir prit une décision, puisqu'il ferma ses yeux et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Harry, doucement.

Si sa bouche n'avait pas été occupée à autre chose, Harry aurait crié de joie; mais vu la situation, il se contenta de gémir doucement et d'ouvrir ses lèvres, espérant que son parrain approfondisse le baiser.

Mais Sirius commença à reculer, et Harry ne comptait pas le laisser faire. Il retira sa main de celle de Sirius, et enroula ses bras autour de l'homme plus âgé, les rapprochant ainsi l'un de l'autre. Sirius retira sa main juste à temps, car Harry pressa intensément chaque partie possible de son jeune corps contre lui.

Le corps chaud et fort de Sirius était encore plus agréable que ce que Harry avait imaginé. Il savoura la chaleur se dégageant du corps de l'homme et prit avantage du choc de celui-ci pour approfondir le baiser. La bouche de Sirius était chaude et humide et Harry poussa son éveil contre sa cuisse.

Au début, Harry pensa que Sirius allait le repousser; le corps contre le sien se raidit et Sirius ne répondit pas au baiser. Mais ensuite... Harry eut un gémissement dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit des bras l'enlacer, le serrant encore plus, et une langue commença à jouer avec la sienne. Le mieux de tout, quand Sirius le tira plus étroitement, fut que Harry pu sentir la dureté indubitable creusant dans son bas-ventre, et la cuisse serrant contre sa propre érection le fit décoller.

Le baiser continua ce qui sembla être une éternité, mais Sirius se retira tout de même trop tôt. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, espérant que le regard glacé sur le visage de Sirius était une bonne chose.

"C'était… étonnant," souffla Harry. C'était certainement bien mieux, et bien plus chaud, que son premier baiser avec Fred. L'expérience de Sirius devait faire la différence, et Harry trembla à la pensée de ce que Sirius pouvait encore savoir...

Les yeux de Sirius se fixèrent finalement sur Harry. "Tu es étonnant, Harry," souffla-t-il, et Harry souri. "Es-tu sûr de toi?"

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit. La question de Sirius signifiait qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas encore. "Plus sûr que je n'ai jamais été à propos de quoi que ce soit," dit-il fermement.

Sirius soupira. "Est-ce que j'ai seulement eu ne serait-ce qu'une chance?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Nan!" Puis il gémit alors qu'il sentait les mains de Sirius glisser vers le bas de son dos, pour saisir fermement ses fesses, à peine couvertes par le tissu soyeux.

La voix de Sirius sembla plus grave. "Ces shorts devraient être interdits sur toi," grogna-t-il, serrant les fesses fermes de Harry.

Harry haleta, près de l'apogée rien que quand Sirius le touchait comme ça. "Tu veux que je les enlève?" murmura-t-il.

"Dieu, oui," répondit doucement Sirius. "Mais pas ici." Il n'avait pas arrêté de toucher Harry, cependant.

"Où?" demanda impatiemment Harry. "Bonne question. Si tu t'éloignes de la maison de ton oncle, les sorts déclencheront les alarmes dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Nous ne voulons pas cela... " songea Sirius.

"On pourrait aller dans ma chambre," suggéra Harry avec autant de désinvolture possible alors qu'il était dur comme de la pierre et que son parrain caressait ses fesses. Son éveil lui faisait mal et il voulait tellement que Sirius le touche partout.

Sirius baissa les yeux vers lui. "Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent."

"Ma porte est verrouillée de l'intérieur. Personne ne peut entrer. On peut entrer par la fenêtre, comme je suis sorti. Ils ne viennent jamais m'ennuyer quand ils n'en ont pas besoin," dit rapidement Harry, effrayé que Sirius n'ait changé d'avis.

L'homme plus âgé mordit sa lèvre, clairement hésitant. Juste pour être sûr, Harry se frotta contre Sirius, disant "S'il te plait? Juste pour un petit moment..."

Les yeux de Sirius se fermèrent et il gémit, "Tu es sexy, tu sais ça? Très bien. Ça va à l'encontre de mes principes, mais je pense que je les ai perdus il y a de ça un bout de temps. En avant, Harry."


	9. Rencontre, 2ème partie

**Rencontre**

**2ème partie**

Harry ri et, agrippant la main de Sirius, couru jusqu'à la maison aussi rapidement que possible. Ils se hissèrent sur l'arbre et passèrent par la fenêtre sans accident. Là, Harry se tint debout, haletant légèrement, émerveillé de voir Sirius dans sa chambre.

Sirius regarda autour de lui, puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur Harry. "Mon dieu, tu as grandi," dit-il doucement, le ton de sa voix faisant frissonner Harry.

"J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, Sirius," dit Harry. "Toutes les nuits, quand je suis dans mon lit..." il s'avança, plus près de son parrain.

"Oh, mon dieu, Harry," gémit Sirius, se mordant la lèvre. "Est-ce que tu te touche en pensant à moi?"

"Oui," gémit Harry, glissant une main dans ses shorts. "Toutes les nuits."

Harry vit Sirius rougir. Il devinait que l'homme plus âgé aimait beaucoup l'image de Harry se touchant. Il enroula sa main autour de sa longueur dure et gémit. Il s'allongea sur le lit, remonta son T-shirt et baissa ses shorts, rendant ainsi son sexe dur exposé aux yeux de Sirius. "Juste comme ça," il souffla, regardant l'homme plus âgé alors qu'il caressait son éveil.

Les yeux de Sirius étaient fixés sur Harry, passant du visage du garçon au membre dur qu'il caressait. Dans la lumière, Harry pouvait clairement voir l'énorme bosse étirant le devant des jeans de Sirius. Rien que de penser que Sirius était dur pour lui envoya une vague de désir à travers lui, arrachant un long gémissement à ses lèvres. Il fit un mouvement du bassin qui poussa son sexe dans sa propre main. "Sirius..."

Sirius fixait Harry, sa bouche ouverte, puis d'un seul coup il se décida. Murmurant quelque chose qui sonna comme "pardonne-moi," Sirius passa son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et se déplaça, rapide comme l'éclair. Tout à coup il était agenouillé sur le lit, à califourchon sur Harry, les bras de chaque côté de sa tête se penchant pour revendiquer la bouche de Harry encore une fois.

Harry lâcha son sexe quand Sirius se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui, à la place il leva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour qu'il n'y ait plus rien entre lui et son parrain. Il se cambra alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, l'action étant bien plus excitante maintenant qu'ils étaient dans l'intimité relative de la chambre de Harry.

Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Sirius se débrouilla pour retirer le short de Harry. Celui-ci l'aida autant qu'il le pu, ayant désespérément besoin du contact de sa peau contre celle de l'homme. C'était bien mieux que tout ce dont il avait pu rêver.

Puis Sirius se déplaça, se positionnant entre les jambes de Harry, ses genoux séparaient les cuisses de son filleul, et la pure perfection de tout cela le fit gémir. Le jeune homme sépara avec empressement ses jambes, gémissant de s'ouvrir ainsi complètement à Sirius, se rendant totalement vulnérable.

Sirius le rejoignit dans le lit, l'embrassant une fois de plus, et leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Les jeans rugueux de Sirius frottèrent contre la peau nue de Harry, faisant gémir le garçon. "S'il te plait, Sirius..." gémit-il quand le baiser se rompit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry?" grogna Sirius, balançant ses hanche toujours habillées contre Harry. Il dirigea une main sous le t-shirt de Harry, caressant la peau lisse.

"Tout. N'importe quoi. Baise moi," implora-t-il.

"Harry," dit difficilement Sirius. "Tu n'as jamais..."

"Mais je le veux, Sirius, je te veux à l'intérieur de moi, j'ai tout lu à ce sujet." Harry s'interrompit. "Je sais que ça va faire un peu mal au début mais... je me suis... préparé, donc..." Harry rougit, soudain embarrassé, comme il l'avait été la première fois qu'il avait glissé ses doigts en lui.

Sirius le fixa, mordant sa lèvre, et dit dans la voix la plus sexy que Harry ait jamais entendu, "Mon dieu... Tu... t'es aussi touché là?"

Harry sourit. Apparemment Sirius aimait l'idée de Harry se touchant. Ils allaient devoir explorer ça, plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait une chose... et il allait l'avoir. "Oui, Sirius, je me suis touché, me préparant pour toi... tu veux voir ce que j'ai fais?"

"Mon dieu, oui!" laissa échapper Sirius, puis il se rattrapa. "Si tu le souhaites, Harry..."

Harry réprima un sourire goguenard. Si seulement il avait su comment avoir Sirius plus tôt, il n'aurait pas eut à attendre aussi longtemps... mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il atteint sa table de nuit et en sortit un tube. "Et bien, d'abord, je sors le lubrifiant... j'écarte mes jambes autant que possible..." Sirius recula, s'agenouillant au pied du lit pour pouvoir tout voir. Ses yeux passèrent du visage de Harry aux cuisses écartées du garçon, son sexe dur et son entrée vierge exposés à sa vue. 

"Puis," continua Harry, espérant qu'il n'allait pas jouir avant même que Sirius ne l'ait touché. Le regard que l'homme lui portait qui lui donnait si chaud. "Je me taquine un peu..." il mit un peu de lubrifiant dans sa main droite, et la descendit entre ses jambes. Il fixa Sirius en faisant cela, et observa comment les yeux de l'homme suivaient le parcours de sa main. Il vit également que les propres mains de Sirius étaient occupées, ouvrant son jean et glissant dedans. D'un doigt habile, Harry toucha les contours de son entrée, haletant légèrement alors que son sexe sursautait à la nouvelle sensation. "Puis... Je..." il ne pu retenir un gémissement alors qu'il plongeait un doigt en lui, aussi loin qu'il pouvait. Il cessa de tenter de parler pour déplacer d'abord un, puis deux doigts en lui alors que Sirius regardait, se caressant lentement dans son jean. "Sirius," grogna-t-il finalement. "S'il te plait... je te veux..."

Sirius sembla considérer le tout un moment, avant de se retrouver entre les jambes de Harry, prenant le lubrifiant et finissant le travaille. Alors qu'il mettait trois doigts en Harry, il chuchota, "Tu es sûr? Parce que je ne sais pas si je serai capable de m'arrêter une fois que j'aurai commencé..." 

"Plus sûr que je ne l'ai jamais été," promit Harry, essayant de pousser sur les doigts de Sirius, les faisant s'enfoncer plus profondément. "Je veux que tu prennes ma virginité, Sirius..."

Sirius ferma les yeux pendant un long moment, se murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à un "Pardonne-moi, James," puis ses yeux furent à nouveau sur Harry. "Je te veux plus que tout, Harry," dit-il. "Mais tu vas devoir être silencieux, parce que je ne peux pas prendre le risque de faire un sort de silence avec tous ces charmes de sécurité." 

"J'essayerai," promis Harry, essayant de ne pas afficher un grand sourire idiot tendit qu'il réalisait qu'il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait, Sirius était sur le point de le prendre. Puis Sirius descendit son jeans à mi-cuisse, et les yeux de Harry se fixèrent sur le sexe de son parrain qui y appliquait le gel. "Sirius..." siffla-t-il, pendant que l'homme plus âgé se positionnait.

"Harry..." chuchota Sirius, pressant la tête de son érection contre l'entrée du garçon. Harry pensait que ça n'allait jamais entrer, et cette pression le rendait fou. "Je vais te faire te sentir bien..."

Puis Sirius glissa en lui, l'étirant, le remplissant, et ça fit juste un peu mal mais il avait l'impression que c'était parfait. Harry se relaxa et Sirius fut entièrement en lui, et Harry en aurait pleuré de joie mais il ne devait pas faire de bruit.

Sirius s'était arrêté, respirant fort, pour laisser Harry s'habituer et pour se contrôler lui-même, probablement. "Mon dieu, Harry, tu es si étroit..." grogna-t-il, agrippant les hanches fines du garçon. "Tu sens? Je suis en toi... entièrement..."

"Oui, Sirius, c'est si bon, oui..." Harry savait qu'il babillait mais il s'en fichait. Il était enfin un homme, et il chérissait chaque centimètre du sexe dur qui était en lui, le remplissant. Il voulait que Sirius bouge, qu'il bouge, qu'il le possède encore et encore, et il se tortilla désespérément.

"Harry," siffla Sirius, se mordant la lèvre. "Tu vas me faire perdre le contrôle."

Oui, Harry réalisa que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, il voulait que Sirius perde le contrôle, qu'il le prenne rudement, qu'il pousse en lui, qu'il le ravisse. Harry était avant tout un élève rapide. Donc il bougea plus, et, pour essayer, serra ses muscles autour du sexe de Sirius. Il fut récompensé par un halètement de l'autre homme et ce dernier eut un mouvement involontaire qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Oh oui, c'était ça...

"Harry!" haleta Sirius.

Et Harry le refit.

"Harry..." supplia Sirius. "Si tu refais ça, je serai incapable de me retenir..."

Et naturellement, il le refit une fois de plus, et cette fois Sirius grogna, commença à bouger et ne s'arrêta pas. "Tu l'as demandé, Harry..."

"Je sais," répondit le garçon, le souffle coupé. "Plus..."

Puis tout ce qu'il pu faire fut de s'accrocher, au lit, à Sirius, à tout ce qu'il pouvait, parce qu'il se faisait pénétrer, lentement d'abord, mais rapidement plus vite et plus fort. Sirius se déplaça, mettant une main de chaque côté de la tête d'Harry, se soulevant pour pouvoir rentrer plus en profondeur. Cela eut pour effet de changer l'angle des poussées de Sirius, et Harry cria presque alors que le plaisir augmentait. A présent, chaque poussée le faisait haleter, et il devait se rappeler qu'il ne devait pas faire trop de bruit. Il réalisa qu'il était en train de chanter le nom de Sirius tandis qu'il suppliait pour plus, plus vite, plus fort. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça puisse être aussi bon, un sexe profondément en lui, mais à présent il comprenait pourquoi on en faisait tant d'histoires.

Il leva les yeux vers son parrain. Les cheveux de Sirius tombaient, et le frôlaient alors qu'il bougeait. Sa bouche était ouverte, et il regardait Harry avec une intensité qui aurait effrayé n'importe qui d'autre. Mais Harry aimait ça. "Suis-je... assez bon, Sirius?" souffla-t-il, souriant. 

"Oh, Harry..." gémit Sirius, presque incapable de parler. "Tu es parfait... Je suis si près de..."

Sirius se déplaça, et soudainement il se retrouva à caresser la virilité d'Harry alors qu'il bougeait en lui, et Harry perdit ce qui lui restait de raison. Il fourra une main dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, mais absolument rien au monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher de venir. Il jouit, s'évanouissant presque. Sirius grogna doucement, de façon possessive, et Harry se sentit se remplir d'un chaud liquide. 

Harry tremblait toujours quand Sirius se retira précautionneusement et s'allongea à côté de lui. Il se blottit contre l'homme plus âgé, respirant son odeur. 

"C'était hallucinant," chuchota Harry sur le torse de Sirius.

Il sentit les bras de Sirius se resserrer autour de lui, et Harry décida qu'il pourrait rester ainsi pour toujours.

"Je t'aime Harry..."

Fin 


End file.
